


just a stupid bet

by luciole (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AND GAY, Coming Out, Gay, Multi, Sexuality, adam is alive™, and adam is a little shit, and prospering™, but in a good way, dont read it, idk whats canon anymore, in the embarrassing boyfriend way, kinda angst, season 7 didn’t happen, shiro is basically helping lance, thank god, this is shit, this might be an AU, with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luciole
Summary: Lance has taken a sudden interest in Shiro’s sexuality.It’s for a bet.





	just a stupid bet

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3 in the morning and it’s shit

“So you’re, like, gay right?”

Shiro looked up from the device settled in his lap as he turned to face a mildly distraught Lance, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. He opened his mouth to respond, interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

“Well _I_ sure hope so.”

Both Shiro and Lance turned their attention to the man standing awkwardly in the doorway. Shiro cracked a small smile at the sight, and the man seemingly took it as an invitation to move towards the couch he was sitting on. Lance stared dumbly at the interaction. The man looked pretty familiar.

“Are _you_ gay?” Lance blurted out. He immediately regret his bluntness towards the stranger, hands flying to cover his mouth. The man didn’t look offended, only amused.

Confusion returned to Shiro’s face as he focused his attention to Lance. “Is there something you needed?”

Lance was already blushing from the embarrassing exchange from before, but the flush on his face grew from the question. He looked so frustrated. Many emotions flashed across his face, but seemed to settle on anger. Lance rarely got angry. He grunted out a small “never mind” and turned to leave.

“Lance, wait.” Concern was riddled in Shiro’s words. However, it was demanding, and Lance paused in his steps. “Come sit down with us. This is Adam.”

Lance walked to the seat across from the two, plopping down into his seat. He rested his chin on his palm, refusing to make eye contact with Shiro or “Adam”. _Who was this Adam guy anyways?_ Lance only furrowed his brows more, staring intently at the floor. He grumbled a small “Hey.”

Lance heard a sigh from Shiro.

“To answer your question, yes, I happen to have a boyfriend.” Adam explained.

That caught Lance’s attention, and he raised his gaze from the floor to meet Adam’s eyes. “Seriously?” He asked in curiosity.

Adam let out a small chuckle as he responded, “Yeah, he’s pretty great.”

Shiro also blushed for some reason. However, Lance was too focused on interrogating this mysterious gay man.  
“So... how did you, like, figure it out?” Lance gaze had dropped to the floor again.

“You mean how did I know I was gay?” Adam inquired.

“Yeah.” Lance muttered. He knew he was being unusually reserved.

Adam pondered for a moment, “I never really cared when the girls at the garrison admitted their crushes to me or anything. I guess I always kind of knew.”

Lance was captivated by every word, analyzing each one, trying to apply it to himself. No, he liked girls. He cared when girls at the garrison noticed him. He was still staring at the floor.

“Why the interest, Lance?” Shiro asked. Lance really didn’t want to respond to that.

Lance decided he’d ignore it all together and continue asking questions. “So was there a boy involved or anything?”

Adam smirked. Shiro blushed. Lance watched.

“Oh my god.” Lance said, finally putting it together. It was obvious already, but he had been too distressed to try and focus on their exchanges.

“Lance?” Shiro asked again.

The boy looked up at Shiro. Shiro looked concerned again. He tried again. “Is there a reason you wanted to know?”

Lance put on one of his signature smirks in an attempt to hide his panic. He could tell it probably looked incredibly forced. He gave a sharp laugh and exclaimed, “C’mon Shiro, why so serious? It was just a stupid bet I made, first one to confirm you’re gay!” The panic was starting to seep through his words.

Shiro was looking into Lance’s eyes. Lance stared back, the cool facade slowly breaking down. Shiro’s face completely shifted from confusion to intense concern at the small shine starting to form in his eyes. Lance could vaguely see him and Adam sharing looks through the blur in his vision. He immediately squeezed his eyes shut and put his head down.

“Lance, if there’s something you wanted to tell me, Adam can always leave and-“

“I think I like boys.” Lance blurted out. Tears were starting to run down his face, relief and anxiety hitting him all at once. He didn’t want to look at them. He didn’t want to look at any of them.

Suddenly there was a shift, and a hand on his shoulder. Lance still refused to open his eyes.

“Lance.” It was Shiro.

“That was a bet too. To say that. Just to see your reaction.” Lance rambled weakly. Yeah, there was no saving this.

“You aren’t even looking at me.” Shiro said gently.

Lance slowly opened his eyes and stood, looking up at Shiro. “Please don’t say anything.” He rasped in desperation. _It was pathetic, really._

What happened next was strange. Shiro pulled Lance in, arms wrapped around him in a familial hug. It took a moment for Lance to feel comfortable, but he returned the embrace. Tears dropped on Shiro’s shoulder. Lance noticed that Adam was no longer on the couch. He didn’t even notice him leave the room.

They pulled away, and Shiro gestured for him to sit down again.

They talked all the way to the next morning.

“So Lance, was there someone specific you had in mind? When you mentioned you had feelings for the same sex?”

And just as he finished the question, Keith walked in.

**Author's Note:**

> http://cosmiiq.tumblr.com/


End file.
